Pokemans
by Narutofanatic1026
Summary: A new story that takes place through Lucas' eyes, hopefully bringing a fresh look to the traditional Pokemon theme.  Dawn/Lucas pairing.  Rated M for a possible lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1A New Beginning

**Well, here it is, the first chapter of my newest story, Pokemans. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. (Obviously)**

**So, I made some major changes to the original Pokemon theme. Kids start out when there 18, not 10. This is mostly because I've always thought that a ten-year-old venturing the world by themselves is a bit unrealistic. **

**Also, I'm not a huge fan of the show, but I know that Barry has an Empoleon, but hey, guess what, now he's got a Chimchar. **

**Anyways, read and review please!**

**Prologue**

Today is the day; my 18th birthday. Today is when you become an adult and you finally get to have your very own Pokémon! Of course, I don't feel like an adult, I still feel like a kid who gets to go on an amazing trip with a friend for the rest of my life.

When a kid turns 18, it's customary for them to go out on an amazing adventure all throughout the 5 major regions of the world, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Each different region has different types and popularity of creatures all part of the group we know as Pokémon. Pokémon are creatures each with a specific element of combination of elements. The seventeen elements are: fire, water, grass, electric, ground, rock, fighting, flying, ghost, psychic, dark, bug, poison, ice, normal, steel, and dragon. Each type has its weaknesses and resistances to the other types. To be a balanced Pokémon trainer, it's important to have different types of Pokémon on your team. A trainer can have up to six Pokémon with them at a time. That doesn't mean that that is the most possible, thanks to an amazing storage system that treats Pokémon as data in a computer.

I live in the Sinnoh region, in a small town called Twinleaf town. In order to get my first Pokémon, I'll have to travel to the nearest town from Twinleaf, Sandgem, where Pokémon Professor Rowan lives. Professor Rowan supplies new trainers with there very first Pokémon.

**Chapter 1**

As soon as the first light of dawn shines through my window, I'm up out of bed. I was up all night, just thinking of the day to come. Once I'm up, I run to the bathroom and start up a shower; I'm so excited that I'm shaking.

I rush through the shower and daily routine in the bathroom and then head downstairs to make coffee. My mom surprises me by being up already. She must've known that I would be impatient to get out the door today. Coffee is already made, so as I'm talking to my mom I pull out a mug.

"So, up already huh?" I ask, making her jump a little.

"Yes, I knew you were going to be up early." She states, turning and smiling. Even though she smiles, I can see the worry in her features.

"Mom, don't worry about me. I'm a man now; I'm ready for this." I state firmly. I start pouring coffee into my mug.

"I know. You'll be fine, I shouldn't worry." She mumbles, looking at the ground.

I have my coffee and then grab my pre-packed backpack. It's too early and I'm too excited to be hungry. I'll stop for breakfast later.

As I step down onto the driveway, I can see my neighbor, Barry leaving his house and heading down the road, towards my house. Barry is a good kid. We made plans already to head to the Professor's lab together and then go our separate ways. I'm hoping he'll become somewhat of a rival. I run up to meet him and we start walking on the dirt road into the woods.

"Hey, buddy. Ready for the biggest adventure of our lives?" I inquire, throwing my fist in the air.

"Yeah I'm ready!" Barry emphasizes by throwing up his fist too, we high five and keep walking.

The forest between Twinleaf and Sandgem towns is small, hardly even able to be called a forest. It consists mostly of a narrow dirt road leading in between some trees on a short path filled with tall grass. Wild Pokémon can usually be seen climbing trees or gathering food. The wild Pokémon around this path are harmless unless they get angry, and then the only harm they can give someone is a little electric jolt from a Pachirisu or a nip from a Bidoof.

Barry and I head down the short road and make it to Sandgem in around ten minutes. We head to the Professor's lab, which is conveniently placed right near the entrance to the town.

"What Pokémon are you going to pick?" Barry's answer might help me make a decision.

"I don't even know what Pokémon we have to pick from. I only know that they're either fire, water, or grass." Come to think of it, I wasn't exactly sure either. We head inside the Pokémon Lab.

"Thank you, Professor, I can't wait to start my adventure!"

"Dear Child, your adventure has_ already_ started. Be safe." We overhear the ends of a conversation around the corner. We start to walk towards the Professor's voice, when a girl skips around the corner, clutching a Pokéball to her chest. This girl takes my breath away. She's wearing a black and pink dress that ends high on her thigh with tall pink boots and black socks. She has on a pink scarf that's more for style than for warmth, like mine, and a white hat with a familiar logo on it. She has dark, black, layered hair that almost looks blue, and she has it pinned up on either side of her head with gold-colored clips. Her features are simple, but attractive, and her face gives a sense of innocence and youth. She has a very open, giving, kind aura to her. I can also sense this won't be the last time I'll see her.

"Oh! Hi!" She says, waving slightly at us and then skipping merrily around us, heading out of the lab.

"Whoa…" I'm at a loss for words. Barry laughs at me, and then drags me around the corner. The Professor is standing at a computer in the corner. There's a table with two Pokéballs in the middle of the room.

"Hello, Professor Rowan." Barry, the outgoing one calls. The Professor turns slowly to meet us with a hard, serious face. He's intimidating, but his reply is much nicer than his expression suggests.

"Good morning, boys. Here to receive your first Pokémon?" He replies with formality.

"Yes sir." Barry and I both say at the same time.

It turns out the Pokémon in the Pokéballs on the table are Turtwig and Chimchar. The Pokémon the girl took was a Piplup. To be honest, I don't like either of the remaining Pokémon, and if I had to make a choice, I would have picked Piplup.

"Now, it's important to choose carefully because your first Pokémon and you have a very special bond that cannot be replicated." Professor Rowan explains, gesturing towards the Pokéballs. Barry is excited, and I'm sure he already knows which Pokémon he wants, but I just can't bring myself to just pick one and move on. Professor Rowan said himself that this bond can never be replicated.

"Professor, please forgive me if you take offense to this, but, do you have any other Pokémon? I can't seem to decide which I want." I say, awkwardly.

Professor Rowan smiles at me, and nods his head.

"I was hoping for someone like you. I have a special Pokémon that requires special care, and I think you'd be perfect for the job." He states, and starts heading to a door in the back of the room.

When he returns, he's carrying a Pokéball. Barry has one too, he's chosen the Chimchar.

"This Pokéball contains a special Pokémon called Eevee, which is perhaps the most versatile Pokémon in all of existence. It has seven unique evolutions that are all good a specific task." He explains.

"That sounds perfect! Thank you so much, Professor." I say excitedly. A Pokémon that can adjust to any situation, and win any battle, it's perfect.

Barry and I head out of the Lab after we thank the Professor.

"Hey Barry, wanna battle?"

**K, you read it, now REVIEW! It won't take too long, and if you like it, I wanna know!**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2Formation of a new team

**Yay second chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own (a) Pokemon. :(**

**Dawn joins the troop! **

**Hopefully this story makes Pokemon a bit more realistic. **

**Chapter 2**

We find room to battle in a nearby field.

"Alright, man. Here we go. You ready?" I inquire, twirling my pokéball on my finger like a basketball.

"Yeah, I'm ready to kick your ass." Barry teases. He takes his Pokéball off his belt and then throws it towards the ground at his feet. The ball explodes with light, and then returns itself to his hand. On the ground is left a small, red monkey with flame-shaped hair and fiery tail. It sits with it's haunches on the ground and its hands in fists on the ground.

"Chimchar!" It shrieks, smiling and pounding the ground with it's right fist. It turns around to look at Barry and smiles affectionately. Barry smiles back.

"Hello there, Chimchar, I'm your new trainer. I'm Barry." Barry introduces himself and then shakes hands with the creature.

It's my turn to call out my Pokémon and I throw out my Pokéball and a small, brown fox with a cream-colored mane pops out. It's adorable.

"Eevee! Eevee Ev Eevee!" It cries, and then jumps at me. I catch it and it starts to lick my face.

After we're done introducing ourselves and associating, it's time for our first battle.

"Alright, here we go!" I say, and Eevee gets into position. Barry sends out his Chimchar and the battle commences.

"Alright Chimchar, use scratch!" Barry calls out. Chimchar, full of determination, sprints at full speed towards my Eevee, its fingers curled and ready to attack.

"Eevee, use growl!" Eevee lets out a pretty threatening roar considering it's cuteness and it's obvious Chimchar is intimidated and slows down. The hit glances off and Eevee gets up, ready to attack.

"Now use tackle!" I call out, and Eevee starts running cutely at Chimchar at an alarming speed. Barry can't put up any sort of defense and Chimchar gets hit hard. It gets up, obviously fatigued.

"Chimchar, hang in there and use scratch again!" Barry calls out, and then Chimchar is charging again.

"Dodge it Eevee!" I call out, but it's too late and Eevee takes the full front of the attack. Eevee is stunned, and weakened, but manages to get up.

"Tackle!" I yell, and a charge of energy surges through Eevee and it's ability, adaptability is activated. Tackle, being a normal type move like Eevee's type, gets doubled in power and it connects hard, knocking Chimchar out.

"Yes! Great job Eevee!" I cry out, excited. Eevee smiles tiredly. I rush over and pick it up. I hold it close and pet it and praise it.

"Great battle, Lucas." Barry says, calling back his Chimchar with a red light from the Pokéball.

"Yeah it was. Looks like we're officially rivals now." I state, laughing.

I don't feel the need to put Eevee back into its Pokéball and Barry and I head to the local Pokécenter, with my Pokémon on my shoulder. A Pokécenter is a place where trainers visiting the town can spend the night, rest and refuel.

We enter the sliding glass door and head inside. We don't plan on staying, the next town is maybe an hour walk ahead and it's still the morning. Barry heads to front desk and hands the nurse his Pokéball. The nurses here offer aid to injured Pokémon.

While I'm standing around waiting for Barry, I look around the room and suddenly my breath catches. The girl from the lab is all the across the room, accessing a computer in the computer. She's smiling and laughing and talking, so she's probably using the video chat to talk with someone. She looks so amazing, I can't keep my eyes off her. Eevee sees what I'm looking at and nibbles my ear. I laugh a little. Already I'm sure it can understand me.

"Hey there, whatcha staring at?" Barry teases, sneaking up behind me and scaring me.

"That girl over there, she's the one we saw in the lab." I say, laughing a little. "Where's your Pokémon?" I ask, reminding myself that my own Pokémon is on my shoulder and I pet it. Eevee purrs under my touch. Maybe it's more of a cat…

"They took it to give it some medicine and rest. He'll be alright." Barry explains. I nod.

"That's good." I state. "I really want to go talk to her."

"Then go." Barry encourages.

"No I think she's on the phone." I explain, and drop it. We turn around to go sit in the waiting room for Barry's Chimchar to be fully restored.

"Oh my gosh! Is that an Eevee?" A voice suddenly calls out. It's feminine. Obviously, whoever called out is referring to me, so I turn around to see who called out.

To my surprise, it's the girl we were just talking about. She's smiling and skipping over to me. I'm beyond surprised and I blush. She's approaching fast. Once she's over to me I answer her question.

"Uh, yeah. I just got her, she's my first Pokémon."

"Oh! She's so cute!" The girl says, smiling wide. "I'm Dawn, nice to meet you." She says, holding out her hand. I smile and shake it.

"I'm Lucas." I answer.

"Can I hold your Eevee?" She asks, excited. I laugh a little. This is great. Eevee is like a chick magnet.

"Sure." I say, and carefully remove Eevee from my shoulder and hand her over. Eevee smiles at me and then cuddles into Dawn's chest. That's amazing. Eevee and I have only been together for less than an hour and she's already on my side and helping me get girls. I can tell we're going to be great friends.

"Oh! She's so adorable!" Dawn shrieks, petting my Eevee.

Barry, Dawn and I sit down in the waiting room to talk and get acquainted.

"Didn't I see you guys at the Pokémon Lab earlier?" Dawn asks, Eevee is on her lab, and she's stroking it gently, while Eevee purrs like she's in heaven.

"Yeah, I think you were skipping out with a Pokéball." I remember.

"I was excited! I got a Piplup from the Professor." She explains.

"So that _was_ you. I would've picked Piplup but it was already taken. That's why I got Eevee, because I didn't want either of the two left." I explain.

"Oh I see. That's cool. I wish I would've known he had an Eevee." Dawn laughs.

"He said he was looking for a special trainer or something for it, it was weird." I explain, my eyes drifting up her leg. She's so hot.

"Hmm, guess you're special then." She says, a hint of a blush appearing on her face. This is awesome! She totally likes me! I laugh it off, and she changes the subject.

"So what are you guys doing here?" She asks.

"We're waiting for my Chimchar to get healed up. Lucas and I had a battle and he won…" Barry explains, drifting off.

"You guys have battled already? That's awesome. I came here to get a hold of my mom, 'cause she's a worrywart, and then I was going to head for Jubilife City." Dawn tells us.

"Yeah, we're headed that way too." I retort.

"Oh my gosh, we should go together!" She's easily excitable, it's cute.

Barry's Chimchar gets out a little later, and then we head out of the Pokécenter.

"Let's get breakfast, and then head out. I'm starving." My stomach wambles to prove the point.

We eat at a local diner, and unfortunately I have to put Eevee in her Pokéball. The diner doesn't like Pokémon running free while people are eating, which I understand.

After we eat, we head out and start heading up route 202 to Jubilife City.

"Dawn, you know how you said that you haven't battled anyone yet?" I inquire.

"Yeah." She answers simply.

"Want to battle me?"

**Please review, it's the least you can do. I give you free story, you give me interesting review. It's simple! **


	3. Chapter 3I catch a Pokemon!

**Coolio, thanks to the peeps who added this to their favorite stories and story alerts.**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny Pokemons nor Pokemans**

**Chapter 3**

Eevee gets down off my shoulders to get ready for the battle.

"Okay, Piplup, I choose you!" Dawn exclaims, and throws her Pokéball. The thing explodes with light and a small blue penguin whose feathers are arranged to look like suit pops out. I know from my studies that Piplup are very proud Pokémon. Its chin is stuck up, and it's looking down at my Eevee as if to say, "What, I have to battle this fur ball? No problem."

"Pip-piplup!" It cries. Eevee suddenly growls at it. Piplup strikes an arrogant pose and cries out, "Pip-pip-lup!"

Eevee's pose changes into an angered one, and it starts to snarl at the penguin.

"Looks like they don't like each other much." I say, scratching the back of my head. I let out a nervous laugh.

"I wonder what they're saying to each other." Dawn wonders out loud. "Well, any who, let's get started."

"You go first." I'm pretty sure I've got this one in the bag. Dawn nods.

"Piplup, use peck!" Dawn shouts, and Piplup doesn't hesitate. It's beak glows white and it charges at Eevee.

"Eevee, dodge it and use tackle!" I yell. Eevee shows off its speed and easily jumps away from the oncoming attack and then charges at Dawn's Piplup.

"Piplup! Water gun!" Dawn commands. Piplup lets loose a spray of water that launches Eevee back before it can attack.

"Whoa! What the heck? I thought you said that you've never battled before!" I yell across the field to Dawn.

"I haven't!" She yells, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify the sound. She laughs and does a little dance after. It's so cute I almost forget we're battling.

"Oh, uh… Eevee! Are you okay?" Eevee stands up and nods, shaking off the attack. "Alright, time to get serious! Eevee, use quick attack!"

Eevee bolts at lightning speed towards Piplup and smacks it straight on before Dawn even realizes what is going on. Piplup gets launched a fair distance and staggers to its feet.

"Piplup, use peck!" Dawn calls, with her fists clenched and held up in determination. Piplup recovers fast and starts to charge.

"Eevee, use growl!" Eevee lets loose a pretty damn ferocious growl, but it doesn't do anything to the proud Piplup. Eevee takes a peck straight on. Eevee is knocked over and out. I rush over.

"Okay, you win." I congratulate Dawn as I pick up Eevee. She's fine, just tired. "You did great, Eevee." I say, and hug her. She licks my ear.

"Yay! We won Piplup!" Dawn calls out; they do a little celebratory dance.

After our battle, we continue heading towards Jubilife City.

"Wow, Dawn. That was pretty good for your first battle." I admit, laughing a little.

"Thanks, you did a good job too. That was fun." Dawn says, holding out her hand for a high five. We high five, and smile at each other.

"Are we almost to Jubilife?" Barry asks, probably feeling like a third wheel. I put my arm around his shoulder in a friendly way.

"Well, seeing as the buildings are in view, I'd say yes." I tease. He laughs.

"Get off me." He says playfully, laughing.

We continue on our way to Jubilife.

As we walk through the lightly forested area, wild Pokémon can be seen on trees and some just roaming about; they seem to enjoy the tall grass. Across the dirt path, Barry sees a Shinx.

"Hey! Whoa, a Shinx! Wait guys, I want to catch that." Barry says, unhooking his Pokéball from his belt and throwing it at the Shinx. Chimchar pops out of the ball, and the Shinx jumps, obviously startled.

"Chimchar, use scratch!" Barry's Chimchar and the wild Shinx have a short battle until the Shinx is tired, and hardly able to stand up. Barry pulls out an empty Pokéball from his bag and throws it full speed like a baseball pitch at the Shinx, making contact with it and practically knocking it out. The ball opens and a red light surrounds the Shinx and sucks it into the Pokéball. The ball shuts, making a clicking sound and then starts rolling and flashing. The ball shakes three times and then clicks again, and stops flashing. Chimchar throws a fist in the air; excited, and runs to pick up the ball. Chimchar brings the ball to Barry, and he takes it, smiling.

"Geez, Barry, you practically knocked that thing out with that throw." I comment.

"Hey, I caught it didn't I?" Barry says, returning Chimchar to its Pokéball.

"Whatever, let's just keep moving." I say, and we start walking again.

"So Dawn, where're you from? I know most people from Sandgem, because I'm from Twinleaf. But I've never seen you around before." I start a conversation to make time go by faster.

"Well, originally I'm from Twinleaf town, but when I was ten my family traveled to Kanto and stayed there, and then I came back this year because I wanted to start my adventure here, where I was born."

"Oh, well that explains it, 'cause I moved here from Johto when I was thirteen."

"It's too bad we missed each other…" She says, and then blushes. I feel the blood rush to my face. I don't know what she meant, but I can't help but imagine.

Jubilife rapidly approaches and soon we enter the city limits. The city is overflowing with people. The Pokémon Center is near the entrance of the city, so we decide to head there to check in. We'll stay here for a night, and then head out tomorrow. Barry decided that he's going to go to Canalave city to visit some relatives of his, but I want to go to Oreburgh city to get my first gym badge.

A Pokémon Gym is a place where trainers test their strength against powerful trainers called gym leaders. If a trainer beats a gym leader, they receive an official Pokémon Gym badge. In order to take part in the Pokémon league contest, you need to have a total of at least 8 badges. I plan on getting all eight badges from every region and then winning the entire Pokémon league and becoming one of the Pokémon league champions.

I don't really know what Dawn is planning on doing on her journey; I'm just hoping she's planning on going to Oreburgh. We could have some alone time.

"Good morning, how are you three today?" The nurse behind the main counter greets us politely as we walk in.

"We're good, thank you." Barry answers.

"Room for three?" The nurse replies, before Barry even has a chance to talk again.

"Uhh…" Barry hesitates, wondering about Dawn.

"Yes please." Dawn pipes in, smiling. The nurse smiles back, and pulls out a clipboard.

"Okay, I just need your full names and then you can have your key."

The room is way nicer than I expected. Pokémon trainers got it going on! Free rooms, free Pokémon health care, and the freedom to travel where ever they want whenever they want.

"Wow, holy nice room batman!" Barry shouts, saluting. He's a dork sometimes.

"I call the top bunk!" Dawn calls out, running to the leftmost bed. There's not enough room for three separate beds, so there's one bunk bed on the left, and a single bed on the right.

"If we're calling beds then I call dibs on the single bed." Barry blurts out quickly.

"Looks like we're bunk buddies!" Dawn yells from the top bunk. She's lying on her stomach, with her head in her hands. I blush a little and then let Eevee down off my shoulders. She heads straight for my bed and lays down for a nap. I can understand why she's tired; the battle between her and Piplup _was_ tiring.

I crash down on the bed next to her and relax.

"Hey, come up here for a second." Dawn is hanging her head over the edge of the bed, her hair hanging down. Her hat starts sliding off and falls to the ground. I grab it and climb up the ladder while she straightens up.

"What's up?" I ask, wondering why I get the pleasure of sharing her bed.

"Are you good with tech-y stuff?" She wonders, cocking her head in the cutest way. She looks good without her hat, but I hand it back anyway and she puts it on.

"Yeah, I guess." I'm just being modest, I'm actually quite a computer whiz and I can usually figure out how to work most handheld technology.

"Okay, well, the Professor in Kanto, Professor Oak, gave me this Pokédex to fill out while I'm here, but I can't figure out how to work it." She explains, and pulls out a slim red box that she then proceeds to flip open. It's got two screens, and it automatically turns on, displaying a welcoming screen that says, "Sinnoh Pokédex" on it.

"What don't you get?" I ask, confused. She's at least got it to turn on.

"Well, it's supposed to record data on any Pokémon you meet, but I don't know how to do that." She says, moving over closer to me, and touching the bottom screen so a menu pops up. I can't stop the blush that rushes to my face at her closeness.

"How come you didn't whip this out when Barry caught that Shinx?" I ask, it seems like it would have been the perfect time to use it, or bring this topic up in the first place.

"I forgot." She says, laughing nervously.

"Alright, well. It's got a camera on the back, so I think you just hold it up to the Pokémon and hit the scan button." I state, examining the thing. I reach over the edge and aim it at Eevee and hit the red touch screen button. It flashes like a camera and then displays a message "LOADING" on the top screen.

"Eevee; the evolution Pokémon." The device starts talking. I straighten up back next to Dawn while it continues talking. "Eevee has the ability to adapt to it's environment. It has seven possible evolutions."

"Well, there ya go." I say, handing it back to her. She smiles beautifully at me.

"Thanks." She says, her smile so warm that her eyes close. I'm infatuated. I stare at her lips, wanting to taste them so bad, but I can't. I don't know how she feels about me, and doing that would probably just ruin my chances.

"Uh, yeah. So, what does he expect you to do with that thing?" I ask, trying to change the subject to get my mind off her body.

"Record data on every Pokémon." She shrugs like it's no big deal. Every Pokémon? Holy cow.

"Um, every one?" I ask, in disbelief. She shrugs her shoulders. "Damn."

"It won't be that hard." She says.

"Yeah… right." I mumble. She doesn't seem to have anything else to say on that topic, so I drop it and start up a new one. If I don't have something to talk about, she might kick me off her bed, or worse, move away from my side.

"So, I know what I'm doing after I leave this city, and I know what Barry's doing, but what are you doing?" I inquire, truly curious.

"What are you doing?" She asks timidly before answering.

"I'm going to Oreburgh City, I want all the Sinnoh badges, and Oreburgh's got the first one." I say with determination. Her eyes look up at me admirably.

"Uh, yeah. I was headed to Oreburgh too." She says quickly.

"Oh, cool. We should head there together. Barry's heading to Canalave." She smiles, obviously pleased.

"Absolutely." She states.

We sit around until lunch time, and then head out to eat. Afterwards, I'm feeling determined to catch at least one Pokémon; I don't want to already be losing to Barry.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go try and catch a Pokémon back on Route 202." I say, dismissing them. Barry catches my drift and nods.

"Can I come?" Dawn blurts out.

"Uhh, yeah. Barry, you wanna come?" I ask, not wanting him to feel left out.

"No thanks. I'm going to go check out the TV station up ahead." I nod and then he heads off, and Dawn and I start walking back towards the dirt path.

"So what made you want to catch a Pokémon?" Dawn asks out of curiosity.

"Well, Barry's sort of my rival, and he's already caught one… How come you decided to come with me?" I tease, changing the subject. She blushes just a tiny bit, but ignores it.

"I want to test out my Pokédex now that I know how to use it." She smiles at me.

It takes a little while get back to an area with wild Pokémon, but we strike up an interesting conversation to pass the time. Eventually, Pokémon start appearing. I let Eevee off my shoulders to get prepared.

I see a tough-looking Starly walking on the ground, scouring for food.

"Okay, Eevee, let's go for that Starly." I say, and Eevee nods. "Eevee, quick attack!" I call, and Eevee charges at top speed towards the Starly. The thing is surprised, and has no way to defend against the attack. It takes a critical hit, and gets knocked over. It quickly stands up, angry.

"Eevee, quick, use sand-attack!" The Starly charges, its beak glowing, preparing to use peck, and Eevee throws some dirt straight for the Starly's eyes. Starly's ability, Keen Eye, is activated and Starly is unaffected, but Eevee is able to dodge the attack.

"Eevee, hit it hard with another quick attack!" I yell, and Eevee strikes it hard, knocking it into a tree. I use the chance to chuck a Pokéball.

The ball hits the Starly in the side and then opens, and sucks it in with a red light. The ball clicks shut and instantly stops flashing and rolling, indicating that the capture was successful.

"Yay! Good job!" Dawn exclaims, grabbing my hands and jumping about, making me happy dance with her. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks…" I say, blushing at her contact.

"Eevee. Eevee-eevee." Eevee cries, motioning towards the ball. I disconnect from Dawn and run to pick up my new Pokémon.

"And look, I used my Pokédex to get a reading on the Starly!" Dawn calls. She rushes over to show me.

"Starly, the tiny bird Pokémon. This Pokémon knows it's weaknesses, and forms large groups to make up for them." A computerized voice explains.

"Wow, that's cool." I exclaim. I grab Eevee and put her on my shoulders.

Dawn and I head back into the city.

**Yay chapter all gone! Now review! **

**Here, I got an idea for you to review about.**

**If you could have one Pokemon as your starter, what would it be?**

**Review and tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4Truth or Dare anyone?

**Cool, I actually got a review on the last chapter! That's a start!**

**Disclaimer: I donut own ze Pokemons.**

**Read this! I command you!**

**Chapter 4**

Barry is still at the TV station, so we head over to the building to meet up with him. The building is near the left side of the city, and it takes a little over twenty minutes to walk there. The city is much bigger than I expected.

We enter the building and are instantly approached by a man in a clown costume.

"Can Magikarp learn any TM's?" He asks randomly.

"What?" I'm appalled, as soon as we enter a freak springs on us.

"Answer the question and get a free Pokétch!" He says, showing us a small watch. It looks rather expensive, so I take him up on the offer.

"No, Magikarp cannot learn any TM's." I answer.

"Good job! Here's your free watch! The apps are endless!" He exclaims, and hands me a blue watch. "Okay your turn, missy. Can Tauros be female?"

"Uhh…" Dawn looks confused. I nonchalantly shake my head "no" to help her. "No, it can't."

"Good job! Here's your free watch!" The clown man hands her a pink watch.

"Oh! I love it! It matches my dress!" Dawn exclaims, and snaps it on.

"Enjoy your watches, kids, you can get new apps from our online store." The clown calls as we walk away.

"Apps for a watch?" I murmur. Dawn shrugs.

We take a tour through the building until we find Barry at the top floor, looking out the window.

The day slowly dwindles to an end after that. We all go to bed early because we're nervous (and excited) about how our journeys will really start tomorrow. We head to the Pokémon Center around seven for bed.

As we walk into our room, I bring up the back and shut the door.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Watch Piplup for me?" Dawn asks, looking at me. Dawn's been copying me and left her Piplup out of the Pokéball since we went to route 202 and I caught my Starly.

"Sure." I smirk, and she smiles back and then heads to the bathroom.

I lay down on my bed and pet Eevee. Piplup sits on the floor, and looks around the room.

"Damn, did you two go fuck in the woods while I was gone?" Barry asks sarcastically.

"Uh, what? No." I'm at a loss for words.

"You didn't even give me a chance, man. You too are like a married couple." Barry teases harshly.

"We are not. And it's not my fault, you had your chances to say something, just 'cause she's interested in me and not you doesn't give you the right to be an asshole." I mean what I'm saying.

"Chill man, she seems like a dumb bitch to me anyway." He shrugs. He's lying on his back on his bed with his hands behind his head. I know I've only known Dawn for a day, but his comment really hits me.

"Dude, I've learned a whole lot about her today and she's a lot of things, but she's about as far as it gets to being dumb. She's kind, caring, funny, cute, and she loves Pokémon. So you can go fuck yourself." I spit out. Barry's attitude is getting on my nerves.

"Wow, what are you, in love with her already?" Barry replies sarcastically. His statement makes me think. Could I already be falling for her? I know that no other girl has ever made me feel like she does. She seems to like me. It's plausible.

"I don't know, I might be heading down that road, if I play my cards right." I reply back. Barry might sometimes be an asshole, but he's pretty much my best friend.

"Well, I wish you luck, buddy. I'm sorry about what I said, I just wanted to see your response." See? He's nice.

"Thanks man. It's okay, although you were being pretty harsh." I say, laying down on the bed.

"I know, I shouldn't have been." He says, frowning. I forgive him, then I close my eyes, just for a little while.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opens and Dawn comes out. I don't even remember hearing the shower shut off, maybe I fell asleep. It doesn't really matter anyway, because Dawn's only wearing a towel.

She's either blushing really bad, or she had the shower on extra hot. Her skin glistens in the light, still moist from the water. He towel rests low on her chest, and I can see the crease between her breasts. The towel is a bit short, despite resting low on her chest, and ends a little higher on her thighs than her dress. Her legs look amazing. I try, but fail horribly at adverting my gaze. Her looks draw me in. Her hair looks good down and without her hat, even though it's wet and clingy from the shower.

"Uh, I forgot to grab clothes." She explains, blushing. I can tell that it's blood reddening her cheeks, not heat.

"Right." I say, ripping my eyes off. I don't want her to think I'm a pervert. She bends over to access her bag, and my eyes are instantly re-glued to her form. Her butt is almost visible because of the towel, until she realizes she's showing off more than she should and crouches down with her knees bent instead of bending. It's still a hot position, and my eyes literally are stuck the entire time she's gathering clothes. Eventually she heads back to the bathroom to get dressed. She's carrying a pajama set with short shorts and tank top made out of some soft-looking material, and a white pair of panties. Once she shuts the door I'm released from my trance.

"Hot damn." I murmur to myself. I lay back and close my eyes again, stroking Eevee lightly. I look over at Barry, and he looks at me and puts a thumbs up.

Dawn comes out a few minutes later, dressed up in her extremely sexy pajamas. She climbs up on her bed without saying anything, and Piplup follows her.

"We should do something since it's my last day with you guys." Barry suddenly chimes.

"Like what?" Dawn asks, I can tell she likes the idea.

"I don't know. Maybe we could play a game or something." Barry suggests.

"Like?" I jump in the conversation.

"Uhh, I don't know, what kind of games are there for three players?" Barry asks.

"Truth or dare?" Dawn suggests. I actually like the idea, truths would help us get to know each other.

"Isn't that more of a party game?" Barry wonders.

"I guess, but it'll work." Dawn's tone suggests that she's got her heart set on playing this game.

Barry and I succumb to her suggestion and we all get in a circle on the floor. I make sure I'm sitting close to her. Eevee is curious as to what we're doing and sits on my shoulder.

"Okay, I'll go first. Barry, truth or dare?" Dawn asks, smiling. Barry hesitates.

"Truth." He shrugs.

"Okay, umm… what's your favorite Pokémon?" Dawn asks, smiling wide.

"Uhhh… probably Nidoqueen." He replies, thinking hard.

"How come?" I ask, just for clarification.

"I don't know, it's really good defensively, and it has lots of moves it can learn that make it a great addition to any team, plus it's typing is pretty unique." He justifies his response. I nod. Dawn looks at Barry expectantly.

"Oh! My turn?" We nod. "Lucas, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I say confidently.

"Okay, are you…happy you got Eevee as your starter Pokémon?" Barry asks, motioning with his hand towards the small cat-fox-thing on my shoulder. Eevee licks my ear playfully. I laugh.

"Of course I am. I couldn't have asked for a better Pokémon." I reply, truthfully. Eevee smiles and purrs.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Dawn shrieks, smiling still. "Your turn!"

"Okay, Dawn, truth or dare?"

"Let's go with… dare." She replies, being rebellious.

"I dare you to… umm…" I'm at a loss. I don't want to make her do anything weird, and I also don't want her to think I'm weird, or perverted. "Make a prank phone call." I go with something pretty basic. She laughs and then goes to the phone in the corner of the room. Barry and I follow.

"Who should I call?"

"Try 676-9876." Barry suggests. She dials the number.

"It's ringing." She whispers, the phone to her ear. She starts giggling as the ringing continues.

"Oh, uh, hi!" Dawn suddenly says. Someone must've answered the phone.

"Yeah, I was just wondering whether you wanted to meet me for a play date." She starts talking like she actually meant to call this person. Her voice turns sultry and seductive.

"Babe, it's me! Now when do you want to meet up? I'm free tomorrow." Barry and I are chuckling in the background.

"Ok, uh, bye." She suddenly hangs up the phone. "I think his wife overheard us talking."

We all start cracking up. Eventually though, we get tired of laughing and sit back down in a circle.

"Dawn, you're turn." I say, wiping my eye.

"Ok, Lucas, truth or dare?" She asks, smiling at me. I smile back.

"Dare." I reply, smugly.

"I dare you to kiss Barry." She cries, surprising us.

"What?" I reply, pretty loudly, my face serious again.

"It's a dare. You have to!" She starts giggling again. I look at Barry and then back at her. His face is devastated.

"No way!" I yell, trying to force back the smile. I can't believe this, she's so tricky.

"Oh come on. Who's gonna know?" She replies, smartly.

"Uh, you! Me! Barry!" I list everyone.

"So? I'm not going to tell anyone, and I'm sure you two won't ever speak of it again. Just do it, it's not a big deal!" She tries to convince me.

"Absolutely not." I refuse, crossing my arms and acting smart.

"Fine, then I'm not going to do any of _your_ dares." She replies, frowning. I don't know how things will go down tonight, but I do know that if I do this, it might give me some lineage to dare her into doing something to me, and that might just be worth giving Barry a little peck.

"That's not fair. Just because I don't want to _one_ thing."

"That's how it is. Take it or leave it." She crosses her arms across her chest. I frown and look at Barry; he's still just sitting there, mortified.

"Barry-

"You better not be giving in." He says quickly.

"What? Well, what's the big deal? We're buds right? It's not like it's going to mess that up." I try to reason with him but he just doesn't budge.

"There see? It's not my fault that he's a pussy, so I can't." I say, looking at Dawn.

"Well then, you're just going to have to take it from him then." She replies. My face twists up in confusion.

"You're not serious, are you?" I reply, looking at her in disbelief. She nods, signifying she most absolutely _is_ serious.

"Oh my god. Barry get the hell over here. Let's just get it over with."

"What? No way, man. I ain't straying down that path." He says, putting his hand up.

"What's the big deal anyway?" I ask incredulously.

"I'm not gay."

"Neither am I! This is just between us. You won't have to tell anyone you liked it so much."

"Shut the fuck up, man. I'm not gonna kiss you, you faggot." There he goes again, being a douche for no reason, and he's definitely serious about not wanting to kiss me.

"Wow, we're just trying to have fun. Do you want to keep playing or what? You were the one who wanted to in the first place. Neither of us are gay, okay? And we don't have to talk about it ever again. Just come here and lean." I say, getting annoyed. It's really not a big deal anymore. I know I like girls, and if Dawn won't do dares anymore there isn't any reason to keep playing, and I want to keep playing. She's fun to be with.

Dawn starts laughing in the background as I get up. Barry looks up at me, his face not attempting to hide his mortification anymore. I motion with my hand to get up. He shakes his head.

"Alright whatever, I'm done trying. I feel extremely gay right now." I say. Dawn stops laughing and I sit down.

"I'm not doing your dares." She reminds me. I look at Barry with a "Thanks, jackass" look.

"Yeah."

"You're turn." She says.

"Barry, truth or fucking dare?" My tone is beyond annoyed and into furious. Dawn looks seriously at me.

"Dare, homo." He replies quietly.

"I dare you to go running around the downstairs floor in your underwear screaming 'I'm a faggot eater' at the top of your lungs." No sooner than I say it, he's ripping his clothes off and heading out the door. He books it down the stairs and "I'm a faggot eater!" can be heard several times, until loud, running footsteps come thumping up the steps and he's back, locking the door in his underwear and socks. Dawn and I stare at each other, dumbfounded. He nonchalantly comes back to his pile of clothes and starts redressing.

I find the will to speak once he's sitting down again.

"Uh…" Although I don't speak much.

"My turn?" He asks, seemingly curious. Dawn and I nod.

"Dawn, truth or dare?" He says, looking at her. She snaps into attention, and against her better judgment says, "Dare."

"I dare you to do Lucas's dares." He says, smiling at me. She smiles.

"Okay." She says, smiling at me.

"Truth or dare, Lucas?" She says. I learned my lesson.

"Truth." I say, smiling big.

"Do you want to make out?" She replies, smiling. My mouth falls open almost as much as it did when Barry booked it out the door.

"Yes!" I reply, falling for her trap.

"Oh, do you?." She replies, smiling, knowing she's won. I kick myself in the ass mentally for falling for that one. She isn't going to make out with me, she was trying to make it seem like she was.

"Oh wow, you got me." I reply, rubbing my temples, embarrassed.

"Yeah she did." Barry chimes in. We laugh.

"Okay, Dawn, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She rolls the "r".

"I dare you to… uhh…" Again, I'm at a loss because I don't want to look like an idiot or a pervert.

"Barry dared me to do your dares, so I have to do anything." She reminds me.

"I dare you to end the game." I say, done with this retarded game. It's putting me on the spot for like the fifth time. I'm done.

"What?" She's confused.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. You end the game for me." I explain.

"What? Why? It was just getting good!" She exclaims, surprised.

"Yeah man, come on." Barry says, encouraging.

"No I'm done. Every time I have to give you a dare, Dawn, I feel awkward. We only met today, I don't want to accidentally overstep the boundaries, here. This is a game we should play when we all know each other really well, and we're comfortable giving each other crazy, fun dares. We should play something else or go to bed." I cross my arms. My decision's final.

"Don't think about it like that, just pretend like we have known each other for while, I feel like we're comfortable enough to do that. Don't end the game, this is getting fun. Don't be so worried about what I'll think about you. I already like you. Let's just have fun." She says, touching my hand with hers. We both blush a little. I smile. She admitted that she likes me. Doesn't that violate some kind of girl code?

"So what, you want me to change my dare?" They both nod. She still has her hand on mine, and she's sitting rather close to me.

"Okay, well, I dare you to… leave your hat off tomorrow." Finally I come up with something decent.

"You don't like it?" She teases.

"I do, it's just I really like your hair color." I say truthfully. She blushes. Still her hand is on mine. I can feel my insides stirring; I can feel the butterflies blossoming in my stomach. Her contact is so stimulating.

"Okay, Barry, truth or dare?" Dawn asks, getting Barry back in the game.

"Dare."

"I dare you to snuggle with your Chimchar." She says, smiling. He laughs.

"That's not much of a dare." He teases, and pops open his Pokéball. Chimchar pops out and Barry scoops him up in a hug.

Dawn and I chuckle a bit. Barry keeps Chimchar out of the Pokéball.

"Okay Lucas, truth or dare?" Barry asks once he's done smothering his flaming monkey.

We keep playing through the night until we all fall asleep on the floor.

**I must have mind control powers or something because you totally just read that chapter, fool!**

**Now review it!**


	5. Chapter 5Bye Bye Barry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 5**

I wake up to a soft snoring sound. It takes a second to realize it, but I'm sleeping with my back against my bed frame. There are two spots of extreme warmth, one on my lap, one on my shoulder. I open my eyes to see that it's Dawn making the soft snoring sound, she's passed out with her cheek on my shoulder, and her arms around my waist, and Eevee is on my lap, snoozing away.

Dawn must be a grabber in her sleep because I don't remember us getting _that_ close last night. I definitely don't want to disturb her. This position is just too awesome. I lay my head back and close my eyes. I'll just lie like this until she wakes up.

I must've fallen asleep because when I open my eyes again, Dawn is gone. The toilet flushes and then the sink turns on. I sit up, and Eevee jumps off of me. My neck hurts from the odd position I was in all night. Dawn exits the bathroom and then hesitates when she sees me rubbing my neck.

"Hey." I greet, smiling. She blushes profoundly and smiles.

"Hi." Her voice is shaky, timid.

"What's wrong?" I ask, sensing the change.

"Um, nothing. It's just we were sleeping on top of each other this morning." She says, laughing. I play the innocent card.

"We were?" I reply, my acting phenomenal. I rub my neck again, turning to talk to her hurts.

"Yeah, I woke up and I was wrapped around you, and I was like drooling on you and stuff, it was great." She says, being funny. I laugh. I check my shoulder and there's a small wet spot.

"Oh yeah, check it out." I tease. We both laugh, and then Barry rolls over in his bed and groans. He must've woken up in his sleep and then got on the bed.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep." He yells, his voice crackly with sleep.

Dawn and I laugh at that too.

Barry refuses to get up, so Dawn and I head out together without him. We head to a diner to get breakfast, and it almost feels like we're on a date.

Around noon we head back to the Pokécenter to wake up Barry.

"He's probably still passed out, you know." I say, holding the door for Dawn.

"Yeah, we'll just have to come up some elaborate plan to wake him up." She smirks as she slips in the door. We walk up to the room, and sure enough, Barry is still asleep.

Dawn and I came up with a plan to wake him up. I start taking off the bed sheets from my bed, and then use them to carefully tie Barry's feet and hands to the bed posts. After I'm done, Dawn heads downstairs to get some cold water. She comes in the door barely able to carry the enormous bucket she brought up. I silently take it from her and carry it over to Barry's bed.

"He is going to get soo mad." I whisper. Dawn giggles a little quietly, nodding. I take the bucket and hold it at an angle, ready to pour.

I dump the entire contents on Barry's face.

He screams awake, shivering and squirming against the holds.

"What the fuck!" He yells; his face beet red. Dawn and I are literally rolling on the floor laughing. Barry keeps trying to get free, but I tied good knots. He squirms on the bed.

Once he promises not to kill us, we untie him and he gets ready to go. Once he's out of the shower he seems to have forgiven us.

"I hate you guys." Barry comments playfully. We all laugh a little. We're all walking out of the Pokécenter, towards the bus stop. As big as the city seems, it'll only take about ten minutes to get to the west gate, and from there it's a simple boat ride to Canalave. He's already had tickets since we left Twinleaf. Dawn and I are going to drop him off once we're off the bus.

We stop at the bus stop and wait for the thing to come, talking.

"How did you even come up with that?" Barry asks. We're all sitting on the bench at the stop.

"Well, the water's kind of cliché, and we added in the holds because we didn't want you to kill us." I explain. He laughs a little.

"You guys suck." He retorts, smiling. We both smile back. The bus pulls up, and we jump on.

Once we're at our stop, we step off the crowded bus and it drives away loudly.

"Well, I guess this is it guys." Barry says, sniffling for effect. We're standing on the coast of large lake, the boat transport company is set up right on the water, and there are a few docks, with some swaying boats floating in the water.

"This isn't it, Barry. We can call each other up sometimes, to check on each other, and don't even think you're going to get to the Pokémon league before me." I smirk at him. "We'll be going to the same cities to get badges. We'll meet up sooner or later." I assure him and pat him on the back.

"Yeah, Barry. We'll all meet up again soon, don't be sad." Dawn helps assure him. Her voice is cute when it's sympathetic. Barry straightens up, his confidence returning.

"You guys are right, I'm overreacting."

We say our goodbyes, and then Barry's running off towards the building on the coast. Dawn and I watch him run off, laughing.

"And that's that." I state smugly, as Dawn and I head back to the bus stop to wait for the next bus. She laughs a little, and touches my shoulder. Her hand lingers there as were walking, and then starts sliding down my arm. I smirk to myself, and let her fingers finish the teasing trail they're making down my arm. I grab her hand when it reaches mine. She doesn't resist at all, and I pull her down onto the bench at the bus stop with me.

"What was that?" I ask, putting her on the spot. Her face lights up and she smiles timidly. I hold her hand in mine as we sit.

"I don't know, I should be asking you the same thing." She replies, teasingly. Her fingers wiggle in my hand. We smile at each other for a little until I start feeling awkward and break out a conversation.

"So, I think we have to go through a cave to get to Oreburgh." I state, crinkling my eyebrows.

"Yeah…" Her eyebrows copy mine, and I'm vaguely aware that we're drifting closer together. She looks so adorable up this close. I want to stay in this moment forever. I want to get even closer. I can feel her short, excited breaths hitting my lips. She's irresistible. It's like in the morning when I'm tired, but I've got to get up, and I keep thinking "I've got to get up and get ready," but the urge to just close my eyes and drift off into sleep is just so tempting. I feel the yearning in my stomach; I can almost taste her-

Suddenly the bus honks at us, making us both literally jump. The door is open, and the bus driver is sitting there staring at us.

"You waiting for the bus?" He yells at us harshly. I'm so dazed; the words that come out are garbled.

"Yeah, we are." Is a close equivalent to what I try to say.

"What?" The bus driver yells again.

"Yes, we are." Dawn and I get up and pay the cheap toll for the bus and step on and take our seats.

**Please review. Did I make Dawn and Lucas' relationship get going too fast? Ideas for future chapters? **

**Review now that 'cha read it!**


	6. Chapter 6Hello Oreburgh City!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Pokemon-related.**

**Chapter 6**

Dawn and I had prepared for our trip before dropping off Barry, so we take the bus to the opposite side of the city. It takes a good twenty minutes at least. We head away from the city on a long, dirt road.

"I swear, the map says that Oreburgh is this way." Dawn and I are playfully fighting over where to go. We walk alongside a deep pond, sticking to the path.

"Ok, but does it _look _like we're going the right way?" She asks, throwing her arm out, motioning towards the stretching dirt road. "There aren't even any houses, just that pond and trees."

Suddenly up ahead, we see someone walking the opposite direction down the road. It's a young man, wearing a backpack, and Pokéballs around his waist.

"Excuse me, do you know how to get to Oreburgh?" Dawn asks politely.

"Oh, yeah. Just keep heading down this road the way you're going. You'll get to a cave and then you head through there and you should wind up right in Oreburgh." They explain. I smirk at Dawn, who scowls. "Hey, are you two Pokémon trainers? Let's battle!"

"Yeah, okay." I agree, and let Eevee off my shoulder. The boy smiles and then throws out a Pokéball and a Bidoof pops out, staring at Eevee like its go no idea what's going on. I smile. This should be easy.

"Okay, Eevee, use quick attack!" I shout, pointing at her target. Eevee charges at near-lightning speed and collides with the Bidoof head on. It soaks up the blow and steadies itself.

"Bidoof! Use tackle!" The boy shouts, and Bidoof start charging at a much slower pace.

"Dodge it, Eevee!" I cry, and Eevee easily avoids the attack. "Now use quick attack again!"

The foe's Bidoof takes a heavy hit, and gets knocked out.

"Aww man! You're good." The kid says as he returns his Bidoof.

"Hey, good battle." I reply, shaking his hand. We smile; the battle was too fun to get upset over.

"Good job!" Dawn shrieks, latching onto my side. I hug her back, enjoying her closeness.

We say goodbye to the helpful kid and go on our way. Sooner or later we come to a cave in the rocky wall. The cave is connected to Mt. Coronet. Mt. Coronet is a huge mountain that literally divides the Sinnoh region in half. There aren't that many differences between the two sides, and the mountain itself is so holed out it's really easy to get to the other side. Oreburgh muse be in Eastern Sinnoh.

"Are we really going to go through there?" Dawn says uneasily.

"Why? You don't wanna?" I inquire. She shakes her head quickly saying "no".

"How come?" I pry.

"Because… because, it's a cave!" She cries, her eyes wide, her arms motioning towards the entrance.

"Good job, captain obvious, now let's go." I say, making the "come on" gesture, and heading into the cave. She reluctantly follows.

As it starts getting darker, Dawn is pressed up against me, shaking. She puts my arm around her, like she's afraid that something's going to steal her away. I feel bad for her, but I don't understand why she's so afraid.

"Dawn, hey. It's okay, you know. We're gonna be fine. It's a little dark but nothing's going to hurt us."

"C-caves creep m-m-me out." She chatters, shaking with fear. I wrap both arms around her. She's making _me_ scared.

"I promise I won't let anything hurt you." I assure her, squeezing her tight.

"Thank you, Lucas." She replies, I can tell from her voice that some of the fear has let up.

We keep walking into the damp cave, the only noises are Dawn's heavy breathing and our combined footsteps. It feels like we're going no where until a bright light can be seen a hundred or so feet away. We pick up the pace and make it out to see sunlight again.

Dawn takes a deep breath as we're outside again, and squeezes me tightly for a second before letting go.

"Thanks for that." She whispers, smiling. My face heats up a little.

"Your welcome." I reply, smiling back.

Oreburgh is nowhere near the size of Jubilife, and really only consists of a Pokécenter, Pokémart, a gym, and about twenty or so houses all settled next to a giant quarry. We head towards the Pokécenter to get a room.

"Hi, we'd like a room, please." I say politely, smiling at the nurse behind the counter. She smirks at us, and hands us a room key.

"Here you go, have a nice stay." She says, that smile still plastered to her face.

"Thanks." I reply, a little weirded out. Dawn and I head up the stairs to the left of the counter. The room key says "513 " on it, so we follow the rooms until we find it.

We step inside and look around.

"Um, how come I only see one bed?" I ask, looking back at Dawn. She shrugs.

The room is a little smaller than our previous one with Barry. There aren't any doors other than the one we came in that might lead to a separate bedroom. There's one, large bed on the right wall. There's a mini-fridge in the corner and a coffee maker on the nightstand. It's pretty much a hotel room, but nice.

"Maybe she thought we're, you know…at that level." Dawn comments.

"Well, I guess we better go get a new one." I reply. We head back down to the main lobby.

"Hi, um, about the room you just gave us…" I start.

"Yes?" The nurse replies, regaining that naughty smirk.

"Um, can we have one that has, like, two beds? You know, one for _each_ of us?" I ask, exasperated. Realization hits her face, and then she laughs.

"Well, I would give you a new one, but I just gave it out to those guys over there." She points to two guys sitting on one of the couches in the lobby, talking.

"Aw, fuck!" I cry out, disappointed. I turn back to Dawn. I shrug my shoulders at her and then we head back up to the room to drop off our stuff.

"Well, that blows." I say loudly as we walk in the room.

"It's not all bad." Dawn replies, smiling timidly. I smile at her.

"I guess not." I comment. I throw my back pack on the bed. Eevee jumps off onto the bed when I start to remove the shoulder straps, and then jumps back into my arms once it's off. I catch her and help her up, petting her head.

"Can you believe this, Eevee?" I ask, scratching the top of her head, making her purr.

"Eevee." She replies, simply.

"Yeah, I agree." I say, really having no idea what she meant.

Once we're done unloading, we head back outside.

"Want to get some food?" I ask, once we're walking away from the Pokécenter.

"Absolutely." Dawn replies.

Neither of us knows what kinds of places there are, so we walk around until we find somewhere that sounds good.

After we eat, we decide that it'd be better if we went to the gym tomorrow, and explore the city.

There's not much to do in Oreburgh, there's a science lab, and then there's just the giant quarry. We don't spend too long out, and head back to the Pokécenter early; around seven.

I decide to take a shower, and grab my clothes and head to the bathroom.

Ever since we've gotten back all I've been able to think bout was the fact that Dawn and I are going to share a bed tonight. I just don't want anything to be awkward, anything that could hinder our relationship this early is not a good thing. I start up the water to the shower as I continue to think about everything. Once it's hot, I turn on the spray and get undressed and get in.

It's not like I can tell what Dawn's thinking, but maybe she's going through the same thing. Or maybe she wants it. Maybe she's really excited and is lying in the bed now, waiting for me. Maybe she wants to go all the way tonight. I doubt it. She probably is totally disgusted by the whole thing and is secretly planning on killing the nurse during the night.

I take my time in the shower and get squeaky clean.

**Whoot! Chapter 6! I'm so excited! You should review!**

**Oh! Btw, I'd like to send out a special thank you to IceCream Nuke for being my top reviewer and giving me ideas for this chapter. Thanks!**

**Anyways, read and review pretty please!**


	7. Pokecenter MixUp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Hey! I'm effin back! Whoot! I am so sorry about the past month or so. My computer was somehow attacked by viruses and was incapacitated. No joke! I didn't really know what to do so I left it alone for a while, and the other day I turned it back on and low and behold it was fine. Perfectly fine, everything worked normally, and AVG popped up and told me that it had some recent war with the viruses on my computer and when I checked out the report online, it told me it had removed something like 42,000 threats from my computer! AVG saved my life!**

**So anyway, I've been watching my computer for the past few days and everything seems to work just fine, so I got right to work on this chapter for you guys. **

**Again, sorry for the massive delay!**

**Chapter 7**

When I come out of the bathroom, Dawn is in her pajamas, playing with her Piplup and my Eevee. Eevee runs towards me when I walk out, and starts scratching on my leg, crying her name.

"Aww, you little cutie, come here!" I exclaim, scooping her up and squeezing her. Dawn smiles as I cuddle Eevee, probably feeling the joy also.

I eventually put Eevee down and then look at Dawn. She smiles back at me, and hugs her knees to her chest. She's wearing little pajama shorts and a shirt. They both look like they're made of silk and they have the same Psyduck design on them. She looks like a little kid. She rests her mouth on her leg, and lowers her eyes from my gaze, her cheeks flush a bit pinker than normal. I smile and bounce on the bed with her.

"Do you want me to just sleep on the floor?" I ask, not wanting her to feel awkward.

"No, there's no point if we've got this big bed to sleep in." She explains, looking up at me.

"I don't care about that; I want to know what you want to do." I say, poking her leg playfully for effect. She smiles and her expression lightens.

"I…I want you to sleep up here." She replies, blushing again, and losing her confidence. She looks down, embarrassed.

"Okay." I say, nonchalantly. I climb in under the covers and then whip out a book from my backpack. Eevee clambers on the bed between us, and yawns. She curls up into a fluffy little ball and closes her eyes.

Dawn slowly gets under the covers and slides down so her head is on the pillow. She lies on her back.

"You think Barry is in Canalave yet?" She asks, curiously.

"Oh yeah." I respond, with a know-it-all tone. "That lake is tiny, and Canalave is literally right on the other side." She looks at the wall on her side of the bed, and falls quiet.

Eventually, Dawn falls asleep while I continue reading. I can hear her gentle snoring and I feel bad that I have the light on. I decide to go to sleep, since I can't concentrate on anything but her. I put the book on the nightstand next to me and then look over at her. She's turned toward me and she's sleeping soundly. She looks so peaceful I have to chuckle to myself. I think she's even drooling a little.

I realize I've been staring for ten minutes and sigh to myself. I hunker down in the covers and lie my head down on the pillow. This is like a dream come true, but I can't feel the happy. I'm too busy feeling nervous and self-conscious. I sigh again as my stomach turns. I turn away from her to get my mind off of it.

Suddenly her arm wraps around my waist. I should've seen this coming. The last time we fell asleep together I woke up in a stranglehold. I sigh yet again and close my eyes. This is good. It feels good. She wanted me to sleep here. I'm not doing anything wrong. I keep reassuring myself and slowly slip into my dream world.

"Dawn!" I'm suddenly thrown into a dire situation. Dawn is running towards the end of a cliff. She's sprinting as fast as she can towards the edge. She's going to jump; I have to catch her!

"Dawn!" I scream again, reaching my arm out towards her rapidly shrinking figure. She doesn't look back, she just keeps running.

"Gooo Maaannn!" I see Barry on the side of the path I'm running up, and he yells at me in slow motion, his face shocked. His words inspire me and I can feel myself moving faster. Dawns figure starts to grow as I approach, but it's too late. Just as I'm about to catch her she jumps, and I'm left standing at the top, watching her fall.

"NOOO!" I scream, reality rushing through me, soothing my troubled mind almost instantly. I'm back in our room at the Pokécenter. I'm sitting up, and I'm sweating like crazy. I look back and Dawn is lying there, awake, with her arms outstretched. I must've woken her up and ripped out of her arms as I sat up.

"Umm… are you okay?" She asks, her eyes wide with astonishment. Without thinking I throw myself at her and grab her in a hug.

"Oh my god. I thought you were dead! You jumped off that cliff and I couldn't catch you and I thought you were dead!" I'm yelling, still sleep-fuzzy. I'm rolling us around on the bed, still hugging her tightly. I suddenly realize what I'm doing and freeze. I pull myself off her enough to look into her eyes.

"Oh, wow. Umm. I'm sorry." I'm at a loss for words. I get off her and move to the side of the bed and cradle my head in my hands.

"What were you talking about?" She asks, still in shock.

"I had a nightmare. And in it, you jumped off a cliff and I couldn't save you." I explain. I can't look at her. I'm too appalled by my own actions. I suddenly feel warm fingers touching my back.

"Hey. It's okay. It was just a dream." She coos; her voice soft and sweet. I turn around to face her.

"I hate nightmares." I state, smiling at her. Her fingers are still touching me, now stroking my chest. She nods in agreement. She's so close, and she's not backing up like she doesn't like it. I take the chance I have and stroke her arm as she fingers my chest. She smiles, obviously pleased.

"It was so scary. I thought I'd lost you for real." I whisper, a deep underlying message buried in my words. She blushes. I can tell that she understands.

"I'm right here. Don't feel that way." She whispers back. I can hear the same tone in her voice, the same underlying message there also. She feels the same way. I let my hand move down her arm and then to her shoulder. It keeps going down her side, and finally rests on her hip. I squeeze my hand, gripping her lightly and pull. She moves effortlessly into me, and our faces collide. Our lips act as cushions. They meet, full of passion that's finally able to escape. My other hand moves to the back of her head as we melt into each other. Her arms wrap around my shoulders, holding me just as tightly.

When we finally disconnect, I'm at a loss. Her pink face is centimeters from mine. Her eyes open slowly, the deep blue fascinating. I can't help but stare, watching every eyelash untangle itself from its partner on her bottom eyelid. I burn this memory into my mind. The time, the date, the place, everything. This might be the most important thing that will ever happen to me.

"Thanks for comforting me." I finally say, trying to avoid the awkward. She smiles at me warmly.

"You're welcome." She replies, pecking me on the lips. I smile. She gets up off the bed.

"Well, let's shower and get ready." She sings, swaying happily towards the bathroom. "We've got to go win that gym badge!"

I instantly get a mental picture of her in the shower, her skin glistening and shining as the water slips down her body effortlessly. Her hair darker, sticky and wet, clinging to her face. I realize she didn't actually mean showering together and laugh it off.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." I shrug, chuckling for effect. She winks at me and then disappears into the bathroom and the door shuts.

I lie back on the bed, and sigh. I throw my arms up behind me and grip the headboard. I can't believe what an eventful morning I've had already. It only makes me wonder what the rest of the day will look like. I look to my side and release the headboard. My Eevee is cuddled up next to me, probably trying to catch a few extra "z's" before we head out. I gently pet her, caressing her ears.

**I promise promise promise that unless something like that happens again, I will be uploading very soon! I owe it to you! And thanks to you guys for being so patient and reading the story. **

**Now review! :D **


	8. Whoot Oreburgh City!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 8**

Oreburgh gym is a large, stone, keep-like building that's more like a fortress than gym. Dawn and I finished getting ready in our room, and then stopped for breakfast before heading to the gym. We haven't talked about what happened, but she's been acting different and hanging on my arm ever since we left.

We head in to the gym conjoined at the arm. The inside looks just as rugged as the outside, and just as big. It's one huge room, with some statues and a huge battle court in the middle. It looks like a basketball court, but it's used for battling. The court is what proves the gym is official. Every trainer knows that the court is the official sign of the Pokémon league.

A nerdy looking guy standing by one of the statues calls us over once we're inside. We walk over cautiously, a little wierded out by his appearance.

"Are you two here to see the gym leader?" His voice is really high-pitched and annoying.

"Uh yeah, are you him?" I ask, I know that he's not, but I thought I might ask anyway, maybe compliment this guy. He obviously doesn't get out much. He looks taken aback.

"Oh no! I'm not him! The gym leader here is Roark, the master of the rock type." The nerd guy explains, with respect.

"Oh, well, where is he then?" I ask, looking around.

"He had to go to the quarry, there was a problem there. He probably won't be back for a while." Nerd guy tells us.

"What was the problem?" Dawn inquires. The nerd guy frowns immediately.

"There was something going on with the Pokémon there. I overheard Roark on the phone and apparently the Pokémon were attacking workers and sabotaging machinery."

"There are Pokémon at the quarry?" I ask, a little surprised. I didn't know they let Pokémon wander about.

"Yes, the cave they dig the rocks out of has many different types of Pokémon living in it. The quarry workers are usually very careful about disturbing their habitats, and most of the Pokémon even help sometimes. I don't see why the Pokémon would suddenly start attacking." The nerd looks worried.

"Well Dawn, what do you think? Maybe we should go down to the quarry and check it out. Also, I need some more Pokémon, preferably not of the normal type; I'm at a major disadvantage against rock-types." I suggest. She smiles.

"I think that's a great idea." She squeezes my arm tighter as she speaks, emphasizing her agreement.

We head out of the gym, leaving the nerd to his business and heading towards the quarry.

"This stinks. You'll be just fine with Piplup, but Eevee and Starly have a serious type disadvantage against the leader's rock types." I state, frowning. Dawn giggles.

"I believe in you. You can do it." She replies simply. She sounds like she's brimming with confidence, and snuggles into my side as we walk. We approach the gate to the quarry and a man in a booth lets us in, seeing as there isn't any work going on, on account of the bothersome Pokémon.

We head through the workplaces and past the huge bulldozers and head into the cave. The cave is way bigger than the other one we had to pass through to get to Oreburgh. It's also well-lit, but I can't help but tease Dawn.

"Hey, Dawn. This is a cave, you know. Are you going to be alright?" I ask playfully. She furrows her brow and looks at me cutely.

"Don't be mean. That other cave was dark and scary. This is different." She responds, making a frowny face. I laugh a bit at her cute face.

"I know, I know. I was just teasing you." I reply, smiling cheerfully. She smiles back and hugs my arm.

We keep walking until suddenly I stumble over a rock and almost fall. I catch myself and Dawn keeps me steady. I look back and see a rough-looking rock sticking out of the ground partially. The rock starts vibrating and then grows arms out from the ground. I realize it's not a rock at all. It's a Geodude! Dawn hurriedly pulls out her Pokédex and gets the Geodude's information.

"Geodude; the rock Pokémon. This Pokémon is known for disguising itself as a rock in the ground. People often trip over it and make it upset." The Pokédex explains. I laugh; at least I'm not the only one who's tripped over a Geodude!

"Geo, Geo, Geodude!" The thing gets up and rolls towards us angrily.

"Dawn, I think you've got this one." I let her have the battle. My normal types aren't going to fair very well against a solid rock Pokémon like Geodude.

"_You_ tripped over it!" Dawn refuses lightly. I shake my head and she sighs, then lets go off me and unclips a Pokéball from her waist and throws it out, sending in her Piplup.

"Eevee!" My Eevee coos from my shoulder. She's probably trying to encourage Piplup or something. I pet her as Dawn starts battling the Geodude. I watch Dawn's movements as she battles. She's constantly moving, calling out commands, or encouraging Piplup. I feel like the rest of the world is gone, and Dawn is the only thing here. When she smiles during her battle, I smile unconsciously. Every one of her actions stirs something up inside of me, and makes me feel light, and free.

Before I know it her battle is over and she's returning to me with a smile on her face. She locks her arm in mine again and we continue like it was no big deal. After a bit of searching, we finally run into a Machop. I'm searching one out because it's a fighting type, and has an advantage over rock types that should help in my upcoming battle with the gym leader. I let Eevee battle it, even though it has a distinct weakness against the Machop. I'm sure that if I can learn how to work against a disadvantage, then it will help me out in the future, against future gym leaders and strong trainers.

"Eevee, go; use quick attack!" Eevee sprints at the Machop and tackles it in a flash, and the Machop is left stumbling. It grows angry and charges at Eevee with its hand ready to karate chop.

"Eevee, dodge it!" I call, and Eevee jumps out of the way. "Tackle! While it's distracted!" I counter with tackle and the Machop is thrown off its feet.

"Eevee, use sand-attack!" I call, and Eevee kicks up some dust into Machop's eyes as it stands up. The Machop doesn't even blink, it just charges at Eevee and hits hard with a tackle of its own. Eevee takes a hard hit and is knocked off its feet.

"What?" I ask out loud, confused. Then I remember Machop's ability; No Guard. Its attacks always have one hundred percent accuracy, and so do mine. Eevee gets up.

"Eevee, quick attack!" I call, and Eevee charges at Machop. It takes a hard hit, and is obviously fatigued. I take the chance and pull out a pokéball and chuck it at the Machop. It bounces off and opens, and a red light spills out and captures the Machop and then closes. The ball falls and then starts rolling side to side, but then snaps open and falls uselessly to the ground. If a Pokéball doesn't catch the Pokémon it expends all its energy and can't be used again, it's a one shot deal. It's always important for a trainer to carry a lot of them.

"Aw, man!" I call out, and the Machop starts charging again.

"Dodge it, Eevee!" The Machop's karate chop nicks Eevee's tail as she jumps out of the way. "Now finish this with another tackle!" I command, countering the Machop's attack again. The hit connects and the Machop is thrown to the floor, down for the count. I throw another Pokéball and it bounces off again and sucks up the Machop. It closes, then falls and starts to roll, and then finally clicks. I caught it.

"Ha-ha!" I laugh proudly, throwing my arm up in victory. I run over and pick it up.

"Awesome, great job, Eevee." I praise, and pick her up too.

"Yay! Now you won't fail miserably during your gym battle!" Dawn calls, grabbing my arm and laughing. I raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah." I reply, and we start heading deeper into the cave.

**Writing this story is starting to feel like a chore. Please review if you want it to keep going. I want it to continue as well (seeing as how I've yet to get to the sexy parts). So please, please review.**

**Thanks yous!**

**P.S. The "s" in thank and the "s" in you are not typos. :P**


End file.
